moviefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Dull Man
Dull Man is a 1994 TV movie directed by Elliot Strange, starring John Ritter and Jane Adams. The film centers on Louis Hogg, a piggish man who is haunted by a number of bizarre hallucinations, along with no recollection of the last few months of his life. In an attempt to make sense out of any of what's happening, he finds that he may be on a descent to hell. Plot A man is getting chased down by an armed assailant in the woods. He is cornered in a storage cabin and is shot in the head. The man, named Louis, awakens in a car with his wife Judy. She had learned of a night out Louis took part in and suspects he's cheating on her. Judy wants Louis to skip a late night shift to test his loyalty but the conversation turns to the whereabouts of their estranged son Dante and his treatment at the hands of Louis. Judy puts the blame on Louis for abiding to outdated principals and for being harder than necessary on him and forcing him to tackle issues blindly. Judy is unwilling to concede and Louis leaves for work. While entering his office, he catches a glimpse of what appears to be a tail entering an alleyway; he dismisses it as a rat. Louis is greeted by his first customer, Lynn. An argument breaks out after he misconstrues a number of comments she makes, not helped by him already being stressed over his wife's threats. Lynn pounces Louis and he hits her in the head with a stapler. She suddenly vanishes and hears noises in the next room. Looking inside, he sees Lynn raping his boss Seymour. The latter sees Louis and harshly tells him to get out. Seymour comes in and scolds Louis for missing a number of deadlines and for a prior fight he had with a building inspector, threatening to fire him by the next infraction. Fearing for his job, he is forced to take up another shift when another worker calls in sick. At closing, Louis prepares to leave but is locked in the garage. A car activates and Louis slowly suffocates from the buildup of carbon monoxide. Louis awakens by the front of a bar and ventures home. To his relief, his wife's asleep and he goes to bed. Louis awakens to find himself restrained in a doctor's office and is about to be euthanized before Judy. Judy rudely awakens Louis and scolds him for staying out late. Louis explains what happened but is written off as crazy. Louis gets ready for work and finds Lynn slashing his tires and destroying his car. He calls Judy over to see, but Lynn gets away before Judy could catch it. Judy is unwilling to take him to work as she has errands to do. Louis is forced to call in sick, but winds up losing his job after Lynn gives an anonymous tip over another alleged assault. Louis goes out for a walk to clear his head and comes across an unconscious body. The body rises and opens its eyes, revealing a cluster of small black holes, and the man proceeds to attack him. Louis fights back and is seemingly unable to keep him down, so he runs off. Louis returns home and hears thumping in the kitchen sink. Upon going there, he gets a brief glimpse of a bloodied hand getting sucked down the garbage disposal. The refrigerator bleeds and Louis finds himself in a pool of blood. Louis awakens on the floor of his bedroom, Judy had entered the room to tell him she found out about the firing. She quickly blames Louis and he chastises her over it. Judy prepares to leave him and Louis makes no attempt at trying to stop her. After getting his bearings back, he is surprised to find all of the doors and windows in the room are gone. He is met by Lynn who flirts with him, but he harshly dismisses her. She pounces him and proceeds to rip him apart. This turns out to be another nightmare as he's greeted by his neighbors Harold and Martha over his mail winding up in their box. Of the contents are a cryptic note and pictures of him and his boss getting raped by unseen figures. Louis goes to Seymour and finds that he had been crushed to death under his car. Louis returns home and overhears a conversation had between Harold and Martha over an altercation Louis was in. Believing Lynn to be behind everything, he enlists their help, along with a shop owner who was in the area at the time. Louis contacts private investigator Wayne Gatley to look into the case and he offers everyone to meet up at the diner in the morning. Louis collapses and awakens in bed with a fever. Judy is prepping a bath for him and becomes frantic as she reveals he's at a critical temperature. Louis is put into scalding water and drowned by Judy, who turns out to be Lynn. He awakens and realizes that the meeting is about to begin, but upon arriving to the diner, he finds out that nobody ever showed up. As he leaves, he sees a crashed car and upon looking inside, finds the bodies of Wayne, Michael, Martha and Harold. He disposes of the bodies by rolling the car into an enclosure and flees for home. He goes home and tries to make sense of the events, but he begins to doubt his own innocence and realizes he's no longer mentally sound. Lynn confronts him and Louis picks up on what occured in the last month of his life; the man in the park was an arrogant man who owed Louis money, and Louis stabbed him multiple times. Harold, Martha and Michael were witnesses and Louis made Lynn up as an alibi, but killed them along with Wayne after Michael changed his testimony. Judy was a representation of a guide to heaven, and for all he has done, he lost his chance of going there and is left in the hands of the angel of hell, Lynn. A police officer ventures through the woods in the first part of the movie and finds Louis' dead body. A flashback occurs and we see that Dante was the one who killed him. Cast * John Ritter: Louis Hogg * Jane Adams: Judy Hogg * Max Gail: Harold * Marg Helgenberger: Martha * Gary Groomes: Michael * David J. Partington: Wayne * Richard Romanus: Seymour * Mark L. Taylor: Bryce * Arthur Rosenberg: Gary * Kate McGregor Stewart: Carol * Susan Dey: Lynn * Stuart Charno: Man in park * Frank C. Turner: Diner clerk Category:Gecko Studios films